Not Just Some Other Girl
by SurferGirl711
Summary: When Pouge's cousin comes back from England the guys are in for a treat but will Chase get to her before they can? Will he turn her and make her think the guys don't care or will Ried be able to convince her other wise? ReidOC
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story on Fanfiction there may be some mistakes but I'm looking for some one to help me. Hint, hint. Anyway hope you like it review and message me I love criticism it helps me tons.

BTW I DON"T OWN THE COVENANT

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_(preface)_

"_I'm tired of being used, I'm tired of being walked all over you won't use me again." I took a deep breath as he took a step closer to me._

"_You want a bet? You see I know you Abby. I know you'll come back begging me to take you back and I know you'll bend to everything I say because that just who you are simple Abigail Parry who can never say no. All your life you have been that way." I looked at him with hatred. "But that's the thing I'm different now. You don't know who I am and that scares you, It scares you that your not in control anymore I am, and it terrifies you. All those years of torture and pain you caused me was because you knew this would happen that one day I would wake up to see that your nothing but a coward that is afraid of dieing." he grabbed my shoulders. "I'll give you something to fear." and with that I was plagued into darkness._

Hello my name is Abigail Perry and I'm the younger cousin of Pouge Perry. I'm seventeen years old and I have chestnut brown hair with natural blonde highlights and deep blue eyes. I used to see Pouge every summer but soon I left America for England, but now that my parents are dead I have to move in with my Uncle Wayne and Aunt Elle, Pouge's parents. Anyway I will be living in the dorms and attending Spencer's for the remainder of the year.

I'm in my senior year and can't wait to see Pouge he's like my older brother

same with Caleb. Actually I think he can be worse than Pouge and that's saying something. Hahaha anyway baby boy used to be one of my greatest friends but it seems ever since the boys turned thirteen they've been too busy for me and trying to get in touch. Oh well their lost their just in for one hell of a surprise because NO longer am I Abigail Parry shy, rich girl that every makes fun of and walks all over, no I'm Abby outgoing funny loving volleyball, swimming sporty girl that stand up for herself and her friends. So take that Reid pain in the ass Garwin I think you're just about to meet your maker. I'm not just some other girl I'm Abby Perry your worse nightmare.

**Hope you like message me tt me know!!!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is my first story on Fanfiction there may be some mistakes but I'm looking for some one to help me. Hint, hint. Anyway hope you like it review and message me I love criticism it helps me tons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I looked out at the dull colors that surrounded me I sighed. God.. I hated Massachusetts in the winter because by now the beautiful colors of the crisp Autumn leaves had all ready been blown away by the harsh and freezing winter winds that befall them every year. Well better get use to it Abby cause for the next year your stuck here. "a year that's all then your out and can live your life" I said to myself. Since my mum and dad died I really haven't been the same but then again who ever is after seeing something like that. I shook my head getting rid of my nightmares for now. I have to focus on the now because if I keep looking back I'll never be able to move forward. I was lost in my own world until I heard "Abby!!" I turned to see a guy waving like a mad man with a huge goofy grin on his face. I smiled my famous smile and started to run. "POUGE!!' I squealed as I jumped into his open arms holding onto him as if my entire life depended on it. "God we missed you Abbs. It's been so long." "I know it has been but hey look at you those years apart did you good I mean the last time I saw you, you were a skinny little thing that I could see right over. Now I barely reach your shoulder." He chuckled, "yeah well have you looked in the mirror cause you definitely have change for better or worse though I'm not to sure." I faked gasped and playfully slapped him. That's how Pouge and I are we can mess with each and never get offend with one an other. "Hey watch it there biker boy I may look different but I can still kick our bloody arse any day." He laughed. "POUGE!! ABBY!" I turned to see Caleb running over to us. "OH MY GOD LOOK AT YOU!" Caleb shouted "your so tall and older looking and… wow" "Hey yourself good swimming did you boys good I mean look at the two of you I'm sure all the girls at Spencer just fawn right over you.

"Aww Caleb…" I put my hand on my forehead "aww Pouge" and sighed a dreamy sigh. The got a good laugh out of that. We got my luggage and headed over to Caleb's mustang. As Caleb drove Pouge turned and asked "Hey Abbs no offence but why did you decide to come back to Ipswich ?" "you mean you don't know? "No. why what's happened?" "my mum and dad where killed "

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__twinkletin24faydiablo_

_Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315 _

_ILuvOdie_

_kmp1191Thorn555_


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is my first story on Fanfiction there may be some mistakes but I'm looking for some one to help me. Hint, hint. Anyway hope you like it review and message me I love criticism it helps me tons. Hey happy holidays this is my Christmas present to all of my loyal readers hope you like.

Warning may be a little graphic not really

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_As Caleb drove Pouge turned and asked "Hey Abbs no offence but why did you decide to come back to Ipswich ?" "you mean you don't know? "No. why what's happened?" "my mum and dad where killed "_

"what!!!!!! When? Were? How?" I just continued staring out into the world as the car zoomed by it felt like my life. One minute I was little ki giving Reid his first kiss, then I, I'm whooshed off to England and create a whole new me and life and then I dragged back to my past. I really never wanted to come back here that's why I never visited. I just want to keep going and I sat there think. Right now some one is taking their first breath and another their last some one is growing up and another is dieing. Some one is taking a life and another is being made and yet I feel as if I'm frozen in time but as I looked out the window it reminded me the world moves with or with out you and it's just so much easier to go along with it because if you stay frozen for to long you may never be able to move on. "ABBY!" I blinked "huh? What?" "I said what happen and why didn't you invite us to the funeral?" " You can't have a funeral if there's no body left to bury I had tombstone in their memory and that's it ok. I don't need people to help with some thing as simple as that." "but didn't you need help with money? Or just some one to be there for you?" "no. I haven't need any one for a long time what makes this any different from any other time. It's like if they went on a trip I fed myself, took care of myself and got a along just fine." this time Caleb interrupted "yeah but when they go away they always come back this is different Abbs. They left there's no coming back from death Abby you need some looking after it's not safe to be on your own."

"DON"T YOU THINK I KNOW THERE NOT COMING BACK! God Caleb I'm not a little girl any more I know the difference between life and death. The thing you can't seem to grasp though is that I'm not a little girl any more I grew up a long time ago I don't need you and Pouge to act as if I'll break if the tiniest thing happens. You two need to understand that I've been on my own for a long time and the only reason I'm here now is because I'm not legally old enough to stay by myself." there was a pregnant silence for the longest time until I heard Pouge whisper "What happened to you Abby? " " I had to grow up maybe it's time you did the same ." Caleb for some reason pulled over to the side of the rode Pouge looked just as confused as I did. "Caleb, man what are you doing?" Pouge just continued to look at him "if you two are going to do this then we need to go somewhere were the two of you can yell and scream all you want. Because the two of you are giving me a headache."

I smirked. We drove a little in to the woods until we got to a clearing. Caleb turned off the car and sigh "well go on you two might as well start back from where you left off." Both me and Pouge sighed at the same time and jumped out of the car. "Why'd you change Abby we all liked you the way you were." " Everyone changes Pouge for better or for worst and I for one think my change made me better no more will people walk all over or try to intimidate me or use me." "we never" " stop right there! Think about it Pouge who always took the blame for every thing you guys did who was left standing in the cold that night who was the one who lost everything because some one can't seem to hide their powers!" "What are you talking about?" "My parents were killed by a clan called the hunters but the got confused they saw you use the power and come after us thinking we had the power to, but when we told them the truth they didn't believe use they killed mum and dad and do you want to know how they killed them…. DO YOU?"

HE was silent for a moment "how?" " the burned them right in front of me. They came, fought us, and after three hours of fighting they finally cornered use in the woods they killed dad first he was the lucky one they shot him and then burned him but the thought that mum had the power so the tied me to the tree in front of her and the started piling wood around her. The ignored her cries and when she told them it was the Males that held the power the spit in her face. They came over to me and stabbed me but not enough so it would kill me instantly but good enough o make sure that I would die slowly so next thing I saw was my mother crying as they taunted her but the flame to her face then dropped it at her feet I listened to her cries of agony I smelled the her flesh burning I was forced to watch as she died she looked into my eye the whole time until the fire consumed her all together and I all I was left to look at was what I had My fathers body had laid at her feet and then the next thing I knew the left. Left me to burn or die slowly which ever came first they have no mercy and the have no remorse they care not of the lives the destroy and they don't care how young or old you are all that matters to them are You

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_In leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, _leila4195Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0,

,


	4. Chapter 4

A/n Hey everyone I had a snow day so I was like n project and no homework due so why not update but my typing might be worse than usual cuz I'm sick and I'm like hacking up a lung every 5 minutes so sorry if it sort I'm on like twenty decongestion pills so I'll be all better by next Tuesday for my graduation picture that we have to have . Yes I know its a little early for it but my school is weird like that any way read the A/n at the bottom and answer the question please for the sake of the little sanity I have left. J

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Left me to burn or die slowly which ever came first they have no mercy and the have no remorse they care not of the lives they destroy and they don't care how young or old you are all that matters to them are You._

Both of the guys seemed to freeze and just looked at me. "I told you I'm no longer a little girl and I'm tired of being treated like one. I'm here for a few months and then I'm gone I'm not staying here any longer then I have to and then I'll be out of your hair just take me to your house now." they still both stood there looking at me as is I where a ghost "Abby." Pouge whispered with awe. "I'm sorry -I-" "save it Pouge I don't want your pity or anyone else's. I just want to go home and sleep I'm tired ok and I'm bloody hunger so let just go. we'll talk about it later." he just nodded and followed me mutely back to Caleb's car. I got back into the car's backseat as Pouge went and sat back in the front with Caleb. He looked at Pouge then he raised an eyebrow at me through me and said "Did you to figure out what the problem with the two of you?" Pouge just sat there so I answered for him. "You bet we did can we just go back to the house. I'm so beat and I could do with a nice hot shower and some food." "okay." After that there was no talking not even when we got to the house. I looked at the Victorian styled house as I stepped out. I just stood there letting all the memories wash over me.

_Flash I was six and I was running away from a seven year old Pouge that had a worm. Flash I was now 8 and was being picked on by the guys because I didn't want to go down to the lake to see if the ghost stories were true. _

_Flash again I was 10 and a half and was sitting with an 11 year old Reid up in the attic and we were talking and the next thing he gave me a short sweet kiss saying this is what guys do. _

_Next flash I was thirteen and I was angry the guys had left me all alone to face the parents for something they did which was steal the book of damnation to see if the could find some stupid luck spell to get them on the swim team and I was left framed next it was butt three days later and I was told that I was to go to England so was out of the way of the covenant and that way I could live my life without magic and I wouldn't have to be pulled down with them. _

I sighed an shook my head I wasn't that person anymore I was stronger a fighter no longer would I be pushed around like a pawn in their twisted little game. I would have turned around and ran if I could had come far to start to back down from a challenge now. I'd just have to grin and bear it till graduation and that it. Caleb put a hand gently on my shoulder and quickly knocked me out of my trance. "you okay Abby?" "Yeah just remembering what happened the last time I was here."

I said with an icy tone and I saw the quick cringe that fell on Caleb's face "Abby we nev…." "save it Caleb." I said snappishly

"I really don't want to hear it what ever it is you have to say okay?" "but ." "Caleb. Please." I looked at him with my big eyes and he caved. And the sighed signaling that I had one round one and knowing Caleb there would be more rounds to come. I looked around one more time but this time I noticed something or really lack of something. "Pouge where are Uncle Wayne and Aunt Elle?" "oh they went away for the month it their anniversary this week." "oh.' was all I said And I continued to walk over to the house. We went in and I was taken by surprise. Every thing was new they must have remodeled. " Hey Abbs All of us are heading over to Nicky's you want to come?" "sure." After I went up and went to sleep.

_Dream_

"_come out come out were ever you are little Abigail." An eerie voice taunted from not to far away, I was panting And I was out side and it was cold because I could see my breath as I panted. I quickly covered my mouth so this person wouldn't here me. "I'm going to find you Abby. You can't hide from me. I know you're here." I tried to back up but I tripped over a huge tree root. "ah there you are little Abby." the voice was in front of me but I couldn't see his face. "Now where did you think you are going?" The voice taunted me. "the boy won't let you get away with this." I spoke to the voice even though I had my doubts. "now little Abby don't you see I've already one. They can't stop me now. The only thing that is stopping me is you and I'm about to take care of that. I bet your thinking you shouldn't have stopped using your powers right about now aren't you? Well to late for regrets say hello to your parents for me." and with that I felt clod steel enter my stomach. _

_I gasped with pain and felt a hand right over my chest. "I want to feel every last beat left and when you die I'll replay in Reid's head how you died and then I'll kill him and Pouge and the rest of the sons and then well I'll be all powerful and no one will stand in my way." he laughed manically and then every thing went black. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**A/n Okay all my lovely reader I need you to listen to this and then message me you answer my question. My one of my best friends name is Reid and then his best guy friend is named Tyler now Reid older brother's name Is Caleb and I didn't find that to weird until I found out that Tyler's older brothers name is POUGE!!!! Then I started to get freaked out. Now get this Reid and Tyler moved to my town a little while ago turns out they're from MASSACHUTES ! And Reid is the one who taught me to pool. Is this a little freaky or what? Tell me if its just me btw the guys call Tyler baby boy too! Cuz he is the youngest!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me if you think this is just to weird!**_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195__Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91_

_, _


	5. Chapter 5

A/n Hey everyone Good news I was better for my photos but guess what now I'm sick AGAIN! any way read the A/n at the bottom and answer the question please for the sake of the little sanity I have left. And I'm upset only one person helped me please tell me what you think/ J

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _I gasped with pain and felt a hand right over my chest. "I want to feel every last beat left and when you die I'll replay in Reid's head how you died and then I'll kill him and Pouge and the rest of the sons and then well I'll be all powerful and no one will stand in my way." he laughed manically and then every thing went black. _

I awoke up with a start covered in a cold sweat. I gasped and grabbed the knife under my pillow. I just sat there for a moment gathering my thoughts and let every thing catch up to me. My god I can't take these nightmares anymore. I put my head into my hands. "Abby?" I jumped a little and looked at my closed door to see a shadow. 

"Abby are you up Tyler and Reid are coming to pick us up to go to Nicky's in an hour are you coming or not." I walked over and opened the door. "umm yeah I'll be ready just give me a half hour." He just nodded and walked down to the stairs. I closed the door and quickly went into the bathroom connected to my room. I looked at the mirror to see a bruise on my cheek. I thought for a minute. And then something dawned on m e and I quickly lifted but my shirt. I gasped there was a small scare that looked like a small cut but it went deep as if I had been stabbed. Oh my GOD! what the heck was happening. I quickly just jumped into the shower to calm myself down.

Now I have to scars The one from the hunters when they tried to kill me and the this new one that comes from some nightmare. This is getting to be to much ugh why can't my life just be normal you know were all I have to worry about is what to wear and what guys think of me not what new thing is coming after me. I just have to take a deep breath and calm down for all I know this could have been and old scare that I just accidentally irritated. I mean I've be thrashing and turning in my sleep so it's not like it couldn't happened. I mean it was a dream right just a dream.

I finished up in the shower and turned on my straightener and quickly went into my room to pick what to wear while it heated up. I picked out my black skinny jeans and my red halter top that showed of my belly button ring. I quickly straightened my hair and then add eyeliner and some lip gloss. I grabbed a pair of shoes and quickly went down stairs. When I was at the bottom step I heard.

"So what is she doing here Pouge? I thought the Elders said." "I know but apparently something happened in there plans for her and now she's here and My god she is so different." "good different?" I heard a third voice. "you know I'm not really sure." "what do you mean?" "oh trust me you'll find out that's for sure." I was mad but I kept my cool as I walked into the room. "are you girls done gossiping or can we go now?" I looked Tyler's and Reid's jaws were hang about a mile from the top of their mouth.

Tyler stepped forward but stepped back when I sent him a sort of icey glare "no it's the Easter bunny. What do you think of course it's me Tyler. "hey Abby there's no need for that." Pouge said. I just rolled my eyes "whatever are we going or not?" "yeah lets go." We all walked over to the black hummer. 

"I call driver." the blond headed wonder said. "but Reid it's my car." "so come on Baby boy I have to meet someone soon and we all know We'll get there faster if I'm the one driving." "God who are you going out with now?" said and exasperated Tyler. "that Megan Macintyre from my English class." I just shook my head and got into the hummer same old Reid that's for sure.

The ride to Nicky's was silent as we all really didn't know what to say. When we got to Nicky's I was the first one out of the car. I walked in and saw Caleb and two other girls. "Hey Caleb I said he stood up and Hugged me. "hey Abby." He turned me around and said "Abby this is My girlfriend." he pointed to a small blond hair girl "Sara and this is Pouge's girlfriend Kate," and with that he pointed to a girl with mocha colored skin. They waved "hey I'm Abby Pouge's cousin nice to meet the both of you. They both smiled and got up and hugged me "we heard soooo much about you." they both squealed at the same time. I laughed

"good to know I hope it was all good stuff or else I'll have to kick your boyfriends' butts." They laughed at me. "We were just about to go order something to eat you guys want anything. Caleb asked. We told him what we wanted. "so what was it like living in England?" Sara asked me. "yeah how many cute guys are there?" Kate asked from my other side. I just laughed at the two of them I could tell we were all going to get along really well. "it's awesome but a little cold and they guys there are gorgeous Also if you want embarrassing picture or stories of the guys just come talk to me." "girl I see the beginning of a beautiful relationship,: Kate said while hugging me. Pouge walked over and said. "you've only been here for a few hours and already you're stealing my girlfriend?" "sorry you know how irresistible I am Pouge." He chuckled and Caleb came back with our food. "what's going on here?" he asked in a joking manner. "Abby trying to steal our girl friend man." he laughed and said "hey what a minute that's not fair." I looked at him and said "alls fair in love and war Caleb." He just shook his head. 

After we were done eating Caleb and Pouge left to go play foosball. I just looked at the girls. "How could you just sit here while they go off and play with there 'toys'" I asked them. Sara just smiled and said "your right. Kate a quarter please." she held her had out and Kate put a quarter in here hand. Sara took my hand and dragged me over to the jukebox to pick a song she picked I love rock and roll and we went and got Kate and started to dance together. 

We laughed at the looks on the guys' faces. They were completely shocked at us. After we danced I went over to Tyler who was at the pool table. "hey Tyler. I wanted to apologize for before I'm just still getting use to all of this. You knowing being back after what happened." He nodded. "it's fine Abbs I get it are we still friends though you know after what happened?" I shook my head up and down. "you bet Tyler." I hugged him. God after all of this I need some air.

I walked outside and leaned against a walk and started to take a deep breath. "ruff night Perry?" I turned to see the blond wonder himself. "why would want to know Garwin any way were is your 'date'." He smirked and said "I'm done with her so now time to move on to some one new." he looked at me and I scoffed and said. "don't even think about it Garwin plus I doubt if you could handle me." " he got up in my face and said. "is that a challenge Ms Perry." I pushed Him and said 

"I'll let you figure that out." I went to turn around but he spun me around and his lips crashed on mine. 

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_**A/n Okay all my lovely reader I need you to listen to this and then message me you answer my question. My one of my best friends name is Reid and then his best guy friend is named Tyler now Reid older brother's name Is Caleb and I didn't find that to weird until I found out that Tyler's older brothers name is POUGE!!!! Then I started to get freaked out. Now get this Reid and Tyler moved to my town a little while ago turns out they're from MASSACHUTES ! And Reid is the one who taught me to pool. Is this a little freaky or what? Tell me if its just me btw the guys call Tyler baby boy too! Cuz he is the youngest!!!!!!!!!! Please tell me if you think this is just too weird!**_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195__Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88 _

_And a special thanks to avidswimmer09 the only on who care about my sanity or lack there of__. _

_, _


	6. TEll The Truth Reid

A/n Hey everyone I'm so happy with all the fed back I got for the last chapter and with my problem but now I need your guys prayers as of now I'm lacking in Faith. in the last 15 months over 6 cops have been killed and over 25 shot in Philadelphia and I know what you're saying that's not that many but you see my dad is an ex cop so A lot of my adopted family are cops not to mention my brother and cousins and a lot of my friends parents. Tonight a cop was shot and killed while my family and I were at a benefit for a cop that was killed a month ago so please pray or if you don't believe in God wish for my family and my friends family safety because if something happened to those I loved I be devastated I don't think I could bear if I had to add to the list of people I lost. /

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I walked outside and leaned against a walk and started to take a deep breath. "ruff night Perry?" I turned to see the blond wonder himself. "why would want to know Garwin any way were is your 'date'." He smirked and said "I'm done with her so now time to move on to some one new." he looked at me and I scoffed and said. "don't even think about it Garwin plus I doubt if you could handle me." " he got up in my face and said. "is that a challenge Ms Perry." I pushed Him and said "I'll let you figure that out." I went to turn around but he spun me around and his lips crashed on mine. _

I was stunned I couldn't believe he was doing this but at the same time I couldn't fight him it was just too hard so being the weak little girl that I am I started to kiss back. As I did his passion grew and he trapped me against the wall. The kiss was gentle but at the same time passionate and it had a fury that acted as if it had been suppressed for years. It seemed as if he was speaking what he couldn't say into the kiss. And in this moment I realized that this was what the real Reid was like. That what he was, was a caring, loving person but not one of those weak nerdy ones.

No. He was strong loyal to those he loved that he would die of it was the only way they could live even if it had to be with out him. I moaned as his tongue ran gentle against my own, I surrender after a small fight and let him in. He groaned when he realized that he too felt a small spark as we fought for dominance and we explored each other but also in way it was like we knew each other at the same time. He stared to lean his one arm against the wall and he moved closer to me if that was at all possible. He lifted my one lag and it seemed as if our bodies fit together like we were made for one another. But all the sudden my mind came back to me and even though I was enjoying the kiss I relieved how wrong this was. Reid hated me he was the one who told the Elders it was I who had stolen the book and it was his doing that had me uprooted all the way to England he pushed me away not the other way around. I slowly stopped kissing him as a flashback came back to me a memory I thought I had long suppressed.

_Flashback :_

_I was 13 and I was standing at the river behind my uncle's house. I was crying the Elders had decided my faith. I was to be moved across the ocean so I couldn't cause the boys any damage. They told me I was a hindrance and I had to be taken care of before, I became a huge threat to the covenant and their precious secret. But what tore me apart the most was when asked the Sons simply denied ever having taken the book or performing magic with out the elders permission. They looked me straight in the eye when the each told the elders they saw me performing the magic in the woods behind my house with the book in hand. And when the Elders asked if they agreed I should be sent away they all said yes but Reid was the only one who didn't even hesitate to answer his. Yes, I think his was the one that killed me the most. _

_As I looked at my reflection in the water I was small skinny little thing, I looked as if my spirit was completely broken and it was. I had been betrayed by my so called best friends and not to mention my own cousin. But Reid he had told me last week that he had feelings for me ever since the kiss in the attic. But the look in his eyes when he stabbed me in the back wasn't sorrow or regret nor was it guilt it was hatred as if I never mattered to him as if I was nothing but a bug to be squished as quickly as possible. It literal killed me when he spoke and now I knew I would never trust anyone as I once did nor would I let anybody get to know the real me that way if this ever happened again I wouldn't be so destroyed because if I didn't care it would hurt so much to be betrayed. I glared I my reflection t this meek little girl would never due._

_No I had to become a warrior one with no attachments so that way when the battle was over I would be on topped and not be brought down by THEM. NO I would be strong and independent I wouldn't be weak little Abigail No I would be the fierce ABBY the strong and powerful and never ever would I fall in love or ever trust the sons or REID FUCKING GARWIN EVERAGIAN!"_

I pushed Reid away and slapped him. "What the hell is your problem!? You don't just kiss some one like that I mean what gives you the right to even think that you could pull something like this Reid. AFTER EVERY THING YOU'VE DONE!" I stopped and my chest was rising a mile a minute as I tried to catch my breath. I stood there as we just stared at each other. After a few minutes he looked at the ground and mumbled something. I couldn't hear what he was saying. "what are you saying Reid?" he looked up at me and I was surprised there was sorrow in his eyes "I said I'm sorry." I was astounded Reid Garwin does not say sorry if he does something wrong he just brushes it off and moved on to he's next idiotic mistake. "wha- what was that?" he looked at me sincerely and repeated "I'm sorry okay I one just looked into your mind when I saw that far away look in you eye and I two because of how I tore up away from everything. I looked at him and ten slapped him again. He looked at me not even angry. "I guess I deserve that." "that and more Garwin." he flinched at my use of his last name and my icy tone.

"Why the hell would you think I would want you reading my mind. Did it ever cross your little idiotic mind that I wanted to keep that memory private that it was none of your business what I was thinking. That you have no right to invade my privacy like that." I yelled at him and he just stood there taking all of my abuse. I guess four year of pended up anger needed to be let out. "And another thing. HOW COULD YOU JUST STAND THERE WHEN YOU KNEW THE TRUTH! YOU KNEW I NEVER EVEN TOUCHED THE BOOK NOR DID I HAVE ANY POWERS. YOU WERE THE ONE WHO TOLD THE ELDERS IT WAS ME AND YOU WERE THE FIRST TO VOICE YOUR OPION THAT I WAS A TERRIBLE INFLUNCE ON YOU AND THE GUYS THAT I WAS CARLESS AND WOULD GET YOU EXPOSED?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME REID YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU LIKE ME AND THEN YOU HAVE ME UP ROOTED FROM EVERY THING I HAD EVERY KNOWN MY FAMLIY, MY FRIEND, _**MY LIFE!!!! **_

IS THAT HOW YOU SHOW SOME ONE YOU CARE FOR THEM BCAUSE IF IT IS I WONDER WHAT YOU WOULD DO IF YOU EVER WERE CARING ENOUGH TO LOVE SOME ONE. IF THIS IS YOUR WAY OF TELLING ME YOU'RE SORRY BY KISSING ME THEN YOU CAN KEEP YOUR SORRY BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!"

I was holding back tears as I finished my verbal attack on Reid I wouldn't let him see me cry. I wouldn't let him see how much this really all effected me I mean it was like someone cut open and old wound and the pored lemon juice into it. He went to hug me but I fought him off. "Abby please let me explain. I know sorry will never be good enough for you but please you have to let me explain myself." "why so you can feed me some bull shit you made you who knows how many years ago." "No Abby I swear I will tell you the truth." He held my hand and looked at me almost pleading. I sighed and shook my head. "how do you expect me to trust you ever again how do I now this isn't another lie?" "Abby we use to be close and you were the only one who could tell I was lying just by looking into my eyes so look in them now as I talk and tell me then if you think I'm lying." I sighed again and thought for a moment. "Fine go ahead." "okay." he sighed in relief and let out the breath I was holding. But he stopped and looked around "can we go somewhere a little more private I don't want us to have this conversation outside of Nicky's" I looked around and nodded people were starting to come out to go home. "okay." I told him.

He nodded text Tyler and told him to get a ride home with Caleb and to tell Pouge to get a ride with Kate. He took my hand and led me to Tyler's Hummer. He opened my door and helped me in then he got in and we drove in a semi awkward silence. I was just thinking to myself as I noticed the car had stopped but I looked around and was amazed he remember our spot. It was a hidden cliff just a mile away from the Dells. He looked over to me took my hand and said, "Are you ready for this?"

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195__Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88 _

_And a special thanks to avidswimmer09 the only on who care about my sanity or lack there of__. _

_, _


	7. To the Stars

A/n Hey everyone This is a filler chapter for Valentines day so I hope you enjoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_He nodded text Tyler and told him to get a ride home with Caleb and to tell Pouge to get a ride with Kate. He took my hand and led me to Tyler's Hummer. He opened my door and helped me in then he got in and we drove in a semi awkward silence. I was just thinking to myself as I noticed the car had stopped but I looked around and was amazed he remembered our spot. It was a hidden cliff just a mile away from the Dells. He looked over to me took my hand and said, "Are you ready for this?" _

I nodded my head "it's now or never" he smiled and we got out of the car and went to sit near the end of the cliff like we did on our very first date. I looked out at the full moon and had another flashback.

_Flashback:_

_A thirteen old me sat at a table in the Ipswich Prep grade school library looking up women from the Salem witch trials when a I felt a someone breathing down my neck. "What do you want Reid?" HE chuckled "how'd you know it was me?" "I always do." He just sat there staring at me intently looking as if he was fighting an inner battle. "is there something you need to ask me Reid?" He looked shocked then just shook his head. "I ah was um sort of wonderingifyouwantedtogooutwithme?" he said all in one breath. "um I'm sorry I didn't catch that." he took a deep breath and repeated. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me on Valentines day?" I blushed and bit my lip. Then a huge smile spread across my face. "okay sure." _

_Flash to Valentines night._

_I was getting ready in the dorms. I was a bundle of nerves. My first date even though I had already gotten the first kiss out of the way I was still extremely nervous. I was wearing a red halter dress because red told me it was formal I thought that was so weird because Reid couldn't take me to a restaurant or dancing so why get all dressed up I wonder. I was seven o'clock when he knocked on the door. I opened it to see him in a shit and tie with dress pants. I was amazed this wasn't the Reid I knew this was someone different. "okay who are you and what have you done with Reid Anthony Garwin?" "AH AH AH your sooo funny Abigail. Here this is for you I know they're you favorite. He pulled out a bouquet of lilies. "Aww. Reid that is so sweet I can't believe you remembered." " I'm know to do that once in a while." I laughed and shook my head. "so were are we going and how are we getting there?" "well the place is a surprise and the how well you'll see. Shall we?" he offered me his arm. "we shall." we laughed as we walked down the hall making light conversation. When we got to the front doors. He stopped me and then covered my eyes. "Reid." I groaned. Reid knew I hated not knowing were I was going. _

_We walked a little out the door and then he took his hand away. I gasped in front of me was a white limo. "Reid how the heck did you." "my mom called in a favor." I blushed. He grabbed my hand and said 'come on the adventure continues" After a while I looked out to see that we were nearing the woods. "Reid were are you taking me?" " Be patient love we'll be there soon." "Ugh Reid you know I hate surprises. HE smiled and said "I know that's why I'm doing this we have to break that little bad habit surprises can be good for you Abbs." "How?" "I don't know I'll ask my dad he's the doctor." I laughed. The car stopped and the driver lower the divider saying. "we're here sir." "Thank you." Reid said to the driver and opened the door then held his hand out for me to take. "shall we continue on My lady?" he asked in a really horrible British accent. "We shall good Sir." I took his hand and stepped out of the car. I saw a dirt path that cut through the forest was lit with little artificial candles to light the way to this oh so wonderful destination. He intertwined his fingers with mine and we walked a comfortable silence with each other. _

_But he soon stopped us again and cover my eyes with his hands for the second time that night. HE whispered in my ear "tell me Abby were is it you want to go more then anything in the world." I softly whispered "the stars!" "you wish is my command." HE said in my ear and with that he removed his hand to let me see the most breathtaking sight I had ever seen we were near a cliff and the stars were so bright and it looked as if we could reach out a grab a star. "Reid I whispered to him as if afraid to break the spell that was cast over this magical place. "this is all so much." He turned me to look at him "Your worth it I wanted to show you that I really do like you Abby and I know How you feel about people are age saying that we love each other but I do have strong feelings for you and I hope you you like me too." HE looked at me with big blue puppy dog eyes and I melted right then and there. "of course I like you too Reid" and with that we shared out second kiss together. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195__Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88, Koikokoro, itsfarfromnormal, twinkletin24, Angel JJK, tinkab_

_And a special thanks to avidswimmer09 the only on who care about my sanity or lack there of__. _

_, _


	8. It's was all for you

A/n Hey everyone soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month, but I've been so busy with getting essays ready for scholarships and I'm now playing Mary in the stations of the cross not to mention softball, piano, forensics, choir, yearbook, and the talent sow. I will try to update more nut I also have a five page research paper due so I don't know when I'll be able to write again. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

"Of course I like you too Reid" and with that we shared out second kiss together. 

I looked over at the sky it was cloudy so you really couldn't see the stars to night. "Do you remember when I first brought you hear?" Reid asked me almost shyly. "I try not to think about those times Reid they make me very upset knowing what was taken from me." He cringed and then let out a slow breath. 

"Abby you know about are powers right?" "Yes Reid I know about the power." I said exasperated. "And do you remember hoe out of control that they could get if we aren't careful." "Are you going somewhere with this Reid or are you trying to stall so that you can think up an excuse?" I know I was kind of being a bitch but put yourselves in my shoes and you'd be pissed off too. 

"GOAD DAMN IT ABIGAIL just let me talk please." It wasn't the yelling that got me to listen no it was the way he said please almost as if he was begging me to just shut my mouth and listen to him. I've known Reid since he was little and he never begged for anything. "Okay Sorry please continue. "well the night before the incident My dad came home and he was yelling so I went down to check it out." 

"I was looking through the crack in to door that led to the library and what I saw shocked the hell out of me. My mother was screaming at my dad and my dad was fighting back and the next thing I knew he sent a power surge at her and she went flying into the book case and was knocked out cold." 

He pause foe effect. "After that I got scared what if I got that angry at you? What if I hurt you? I don't think I could live with myself if that happened and then I got thinking about how you and Pouge used to have little fights all the time and then I thought what if one of those fights got out of hand and you got hurt. I really don't know what I would have done if that happened. So I figured that I had to get you away from us, but I knew you would never go willingly so I had to find away to get you out of here for your own good. And well you know the rest." I was quiet and all I did was look at him. "Abbey please say….something." I looked at him for a few more seconds then let out a laugh as if I couldn't believe what he had just told me. 

"ARE YOU CRAZY OR JUST PLAN STUPID?" 

I asked him harshly. "Let me see if I'm getting this right. You took me away from my life here so I wouldn't get hurt, you framed me for something I didn't do so I wouldn't get hurt, you made my family and friends turn their backs on me so I wouldn't get hurt, you stabbed me in the back so I wouldn't get hurt, you broke my heart so I wouldn't get hurt? IS that all or am I missing something?" He looked down at his feet and then looked back at me. "When you say it like that it makes me sound as if I didn't do the right thing." I looked at him shocked for a minute and then shouted, 

"THAT CAUSE YOU DIDN'T DO THE RIGHT THING REID. YOU FUCKED UP BIG TIME! YOU TOOK ME AWAT FROM EVERYTHING AMD EXPECT THAT I'LL UNDERSTAND WHY YOU DID. SO I FGURED WHAT THE HELL MIGHT AS WELL HEAR YOU OUT AND THEN YOU OG A DFEED ME THE BIGEST BULLSHIT EVER!" 

"What was I supposed to do I had to keep you safe." 

"THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE COME AND TALK TO ME ABOUT IT REID." 

"I THOUGHT YOU WOULD UNDER STAND I DID THIS FOR YOU! WHY DON'T YOU UNDER STAND THAT?" 

"YOU WENT ABOUT IT ALL WRONG REID MY GOD WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST COME AND TALK TO ME ABOUT I WOULD HAVE UNDERSTOOD AND I WOULD HAVE HELPED YOU RELIZE THAT YOU AND THE BOYS WOULD NEVER HURT ME." 

He looked clam now. "So does this mean you forgive me?" "I'm not too sure yet Reis I need time to think it over. Just um don't come near me for awhile I um I need some time to think things over." He nodded sadly. "Okay, I can deal with that, but at least let me give you a ride back to Pouge'a house.

The ride back was quiet and akward. When I got home I quickly went on the computer and check my e-mail I saw that I had one new message si I opened it and what I saw next mad my blood run cold.

It read

"_I know your secret and you will be the next to die" _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195__Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88, Koikokoro, itsfarfromnormal, twinkletin24, Angel JJK, tinkab, JENJEN87, shaybay55, wintertwist87, flame-dragon2, _

,_And a special thanks to avidswimmer09 the only on who care about my sanity or lack there of__. _

_, _


	9. He's back

**A/n Hey everyone soooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in almost a month, but I've been so busy with getting essays ready for scholarships and I'm now playing Mary in the stations of the cross not to mention softball, piano, forensics, choir, yearbook, and the talent and now 2 softball teams . I will try to update more but I also have a five page research paper due so I don't know when I'll be able to write again. Okay perfect timing its hailing here so my internet is down meaning I can go and do my research paper. **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

**He looked clam now. "So does this mean you forgive me?" "I'm not too sure yet Reis I need time to think it over. Just um don't come near me for awhile I um I need some time to think things over." He nodded sadly. "Okay, I can deal with that, but at least let me give you a ride back to Pouge's house.**

**The ride back was quiet and awkward. When I got home I quickly went on the computer and check my e-mail I saw that I had one new message I opened it and what I saw next mad my blood run cold.**

**It read**

"_**I know your secret and you will be the next to die" **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**I quickly grabbed my cell phone and called the only one I knew who could help me. "`Ello love to what do I owe this pleasure?" "Nicky has anyone come up on the power radar that shouldn't be there?" "Let me check love" I heard the click of computer keys. **_

"_**Nope no power that I can read off of. Why Abbs what's wrong?" "I'm sending you this email I want you to try and trace it to the source." "Abbey what is going on? What's happened?" "Read the e-mail, and then trace it. Call me if you get anything." "Yes agent Bond." "I laughed. "And Nicky." **_

"_**Yeah?" "Watch out for yourself we are the only two left try to keep a low profile." "Fine just ruin my fun and Baby Girl." "Yeah Nick." "Don't get killed." "I love you too Nicole," and with that the line went dead. I rubbed between my eyes someone is watching me and they know my secret things couldn't possible get any worse. As if the Gods were mocking me it began to rain outside. I ran to my open window and went to close it when I saw him in the shadow of the forest. **_

_**His eyes were blood red and he smirked at me. "Chase." I whispered. I quickly shut the window with such a force and I locked it. I ran to my closet and pulled out every thing I would need for a protect spell. I ran the salt around the edge of my four windows and my balcony door. **_

_**I went to shut the curtain that was until he was there at the doors and he looked pissed. "You really think these weak little wiccan spells will hold me for long. I'll find a way to get you Abigail you will be mine and when you are I'm goanna make you kill that friend of yours and then you truly will be all alone. **_

_**Until then I'll leave you with this reminder of who you're dealing with." He made a flick of his hand and all of a sudden I felt as if my skin was on fire and I was burning from the inside out. I screamed in agony, "Go to hell," I screamed at him. HE cockled and said "Don't worry I've already been there." "You Son OF A BITCH" He frowned and the pain intensified three fold. **_

"_**ABIGAIL WERE YOU?" I heard footsteps but my world was going dark but before it consumed me I heard. "See you soon little Guardian. I'll be watching you." and with that my world turn dark.**_

_**Pouge's Point of view **_

_**I was a Nicky's with Kate when I got a call from my dad. "Pouge you need to bring the guys over and come home." "Why dad what's happened?" "It's Abbey she's been attacked." "WHAT?!." Kate looked at me in alarm. "Dad what's happened." "I'm really not to sure but you all need to come home and see this,." **_

"_**Okay. Dad we are on our way." I called all the guys and told them what was happened and by the time I got there everyone was there. I walked into the living room to see my mom and dad looking pale and the guys looked frightened. **_

"_**What happened to her?" My dad looked at me and sighed. "Chase is back Pouge and he must be coming after you." "how do you figure?" "there was a message I missed the first now I go for the second." "so you're thinking that's me?" "it has to be I mean Abbey doesn't have any powers. **_

"_**were is she dad?" "She's in her room resting she was hurt pretty bad it looked as if he was burning her." "why Would he do that Wayne." My mother asked. **_

"_**to get inside her head.**_

_**I wont update if I don't get more than ten reviews I've been very disappointed just cuz u ass me to ur favs doesn't count I like reviews **_

_**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to**_

_**Punk Dog Demoness**__**, **__**twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster**_

_**Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88, Koikokoro, itsfarfromnormal, twinkletin24, Angel JJK, tinkab, JENJEN87, shaybay55, wintertwist87, flame-dragon2, Crazyarmywife, hb vampp **_

**,**_** And a special thanks to avidswimmer09 the only on who care about my sanity or lack there of**__**. **_

_**, **_


	10. The Past

A/n Hey I thin some people are confused and that good because that's what wanted so that you'll be surprised as this move along.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_She's in her room resting she was hurt pretty bad it looked as if he was burning her." "why Would he do that Wayne." My mother asked. _

"_to get inside her head"_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_What do you mean Pouge?" my dad asked with a perplexed look. "Dad Uncle Adam was shot and Aunt Clara was burned in the forest. These hunters killed them trying to get to us and they left Abbey bleeding to death in a burning forest." "Oh My God poor baby why didn't she tell us that. We would have helped her with the hospital bills and all the other things." _

"_That's just Abbey mom she doesn't ask for help even when she's an inch from death." "Can I go see her?" It surprised me that that weak request had come from the bold Reid Garwin. "I think you should all go and check on her." Dad said with a determined look. We all nodded and slowly walked up the stairs none of us saying a thing. We knocked on the door but no answer. I opened the door to see that she was still asleep. I motioned for the guys to follow me in but they had to keep quiet. We shut the door and once again to my surprised Reid was the first one on the bed and he pushed Abbey's hair back. "how could this have happened?" He asked in a whisper. _

_His head turned to Caleb. "I thought you said he was dead?" "I thought he was so don't blame this on me." " Well you're the fearless leader! You're the one that's suppose to protect us and that means Abbey too." They started fighting that is until Tyler said something that shocked the hell out of me. "She was able to produce a protection spell." All of our heads whipped around to look at Tyler. "WHAT!?" We all shouted but then he put his finger to his mouth. "Ty what are you talking about Abbey can't do a protection spell. Not one that would be strong enough." Caleb said. "Well according to the color of this salt she did and it worked enough to keep Chase out so that he couldn't do more than he already did." We all ran over to the balcony door. The salt was slowly fading but you could still see the light blue color. "what else have you been keeping from us Abby?", Reid asked under his breath. I turned to Caleb, "how cant this be man. Do you think she received power?" He just shook his head, "How could she? Her father was the second son and her mother was a mortal with no ties to the craft?" _

"_A loophole maybe you know being the first daughter of the first second son I mean that might have something to do with it." Tyler offered up. Caleb looked at me. "I think we need to see what happened here and then who knows what." I nodded my head. "it's going to take all of us." I looked around all of our eyes were pitch black. I turned "Start us off Caleb." he nodded. "In this room and in this hour." We all repeated. "We call upon the ancient power. Hear these words, Hear the rhyme, Heed the Hope within my mind , Send me back to where I'll find, What I wish in place and time." _

_WE all chanted with him and then the room warped till when we were back in the room. We watched as if it were a movie. Abbey ran into the room and went to her computer and then all of a sudden I heard her yell "FUCK!" She made a dash for her phone and thank God it was on speaker. "`Ello love to what do I owe this pleasure?" "Nicky has anyone come up on the power radar that shouldn't be there?" "Let me check love" I heard the click of computer keys. _"_Nope no power that I can read off of. Why Abbs what's wrong?" "I'm sending you this email I want you to try and trace it to the source." "Abbey what is going on? What's happened?" "Read the e-mail, and then trace it. Call me if you get anything." "Yes agent Bond." "I laughed. "And Nicky." _"_Yeah?" "Watch out for yourself we are the only two left try to keep a low profile." _

"_Fine just ruin my fun and Baby Girl." "Yeah Nick." "Don't get killed." "I love you too Nicole," and with that the line went dead. I turned to Caleb "Whose Nicky and only to left of what?" He just shook his head. I watched as Abbey ran to her window to prevent the rain from getting in. I saw her stop dead as she saw something that had to scare the hell out of her because she became deathly pale and then I heard her whisper "Chase." She quickly slammed the window shut and locked it and then ran into her closet. I saw her with a thing of salt and she ran it over the window ledges and the balcony door. I was surprised when I saw chase at the door with blood red eyes and he looked pissed at Abbey. He smirked and said through the door. _

"_You really think these weak little Wiccan spells will hold me for long. I'll find a way to get you Abigail you will be mine and when you are I'm goanna make you kill that friend of yours and then you truly will be all alone. _

_Until then I'll leave you with this reminder of who you're dealing with." He made a flick of his hand and all of a sudden Abbey began to scream in agony and burn wounds began to make their way onto her skin. But through the pain she yelled "GO TO HELL!" HE just cackled at her Don't worry I've already been there." "YOU SON OF A BITHCH." she screamed back at him. HE just frowned and it seemed as the burns were getting worse. I heard my dads voice calling for Abbey and as she fell to the floor he said. _

"_See you soon little Guardian. I'll be watching you." and with that she fully collapsed. I turned to Caleb and he nodded and began to chant. Take us back from, whence we came, To time and place that are the same, Let past be present ,That time regain." We all repeated and were warped back into The present. _

"_POUGE? CALEB? TYLER? REID? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE PAST?" a pissed off Abbey asked from the doorway._

_**I wont update if I don't get more than ten reviews I've been very disappointed just cuz u ass me to ur favs doesn't count I like reviews **_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88, Koikokoro, itsfarfromnormal, twinkletin24, Angel JJK, tinkab, JENJEN87, shaybay55, wintertwist87, flame-dragon2, Crazyarmywife, hb vampp, avidswimmer09 , Bill Kaulitz 4 Life, spike1159, Trickster 707, EastAngels2009 _

_, _


	11. Enough

A/n Hey can you believe I actually have time to write im still a little disappointed with reviews so im serious no more until I get at least ten . To all my wonderful readers keep on reading.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"_See you soon little Guardian. I'll be watching you." and with that she fully collapsed. I turned to Caleb and he nodded and began to chant. Take us back from, whence we came, To time and place that are the same, Let past be present ,That time regain." We all repeated and were warped back into The present. _

"_POUGE? CALEB? TYLER? REID? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE PAST?" a pissed off Abbey asked from the doorway._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I was so pissed off when I awoke to see all the guys slumped all over the floor. God they were so dead when they come back but for now I have to call Nicole back and see if she's okay. I dashed for my phone and hit number one on my speed dial. _

" '_Ello?" _

"_Hey Nicky I just called to see if you are all right. I was just visited by you know who."_

"_Voldemort??"_

"_no smart ass Chase." "Chase!!!!!!! Christ Abbey why didn't say something sooner? Are you okay did he hurt you, what happened?"_

"_He said he was coming for me and that soon he'd have me kill you and make me be all alone in this world. God Nicky he's playing on my fears and also is there anything in the book about a Guardian?"_

"_Not that I remember, but then again you were the one who always knew the book backwards and forward, even Elizabeth didn't know it as well as you and she was our leader." I sighed, "great just what I need more magic in my life."_

""_m sorry to say this girl but maybe it's time to start exercising your powers again." "NO!!!! I gave them up for a reason Nicky, they are too dangerous, I can't chance it we don't have Lena's healing power anymore if something happens." "But the whole reason for your power is to protect you and the covenant, how can you do that if you done practice them." "I think my powers cause more damage than good, I mean look what happened to my parents." "Sweety you can't keep blaming yourself for that they knew the risk as do we all,"_

"_I can't believe I did that it all My fault Nick j_

_how can I protect the guys if all my powers do is kill?" _

" _Abigail you listen to me the accident in the forest was not your fault you were provoked and you were young you were doing so well up to that point, everyone fall once in awhile the only way you truly disappoint your parents is if you don't pick yourself up and try again."_

"_Nicky do think you can come here I don't know if I can do this alone anymore, not with him being back." "I'll be on the next flight out okay. I'll call you when I'm about to board." "thank you Nicky you don't know how much this means to me."_

_I heard and saw the boys beginning to stir. "I have to and kick some ass I'll talked to you later.' I practically growled into the phone. "OHHH somebody's in trouble." She sang into the phone. I laughed and hung up the phone. Walked to the doorway of the room to see the guys looked around groggily. "POUGE? CALEB? TYLER? REID? WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU GUYS DOING IN THE PAST I fumed at them. They all looked like a deer caught in the headlights. _

"_I um we um.. Caleb?" Said a bashful Tyler who was rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Well you see you were… and Pouge was.. We were just trying to.. Pouge should really tell you it's a funny story actually" I lifted up one eyebrow turned to Pouge who was sending a death glare to Caleb. "I'm waiting to be amused Pouge." I spat icily. He cringed and also began to rub his neck._

"_well y-y-y-ou se-e-e-e what happened is umm you were ummm hurt." "yeah hurt." Caleb and Tyler chimed in. "And we were trying to find out what happened since we umm didn't know when you would wake up."_

"_So what your saying that instead of waiting to find out what happened you once again invaded my privacy and went looking into the past instead of waiting for me to explain what had really happened?" I asked with an edge in my voice. I could fell the heat inside of me rising but I fought to control it as looked down sheepishly. "we were just concerned." I heard a voice say from the corner. I turned to see it was Reid who had spoken up._

"_I don't care next time you should all wait and I'll tell you what happened." "but you see the problem is Abbs we all feel like you are holding back something from us and we are trying to be patent but if chase back and you r in danger then you need to tell me.. I mean us right now." Reid stated as he stood up and spoke with determination._

_:I'll tell you everything in due time Reid but for now I'm still not sure If I can trust you." HE looked at me as if I had grown three heads. "wjat more can I say to let you know I'm sorry?" "this isn't about being sorry Reid This about you breaking the trust that I had with you and noe it's going to take awhile to be earned._

"_what do I have to do then?" "It's not by your words it's by your actions show me that you care don't sneak around my back like a little rat if you have a question then came and ask me as we were fighting neither of us noticed the rest of the guys leave._

"_God I hate that I can't even talk to you anymore because all you every do is hold this grudge you have for me over my head." "well maybe if you would wake up and see that you have to see the error of your actions. You'd see that it take more then an I'm sorry to make things better."_

"_But your so blinded that you can see that since you've been back I'm trying to tell you something."_

"_What could you possibly have to tell me I've been back a day Reid."_

"_I STILL LOVE YOU GOD DAMN IT." "WHAT! GOD GUESS WHAT I DON'T LOVE YOU AKAY I DON'T!"_

"_BULLSHIT IF YOU DIDN'T STILL LOVE ME THEN YOU WOULDN'T BE SO MAD THAT I BROKE YOUR HEART." "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW I'M MAD CAUSE I HAD TO LEAVE YOU HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT." "YEAH RIGHT ABBEY LETS JUST PRETEND THAT WHAT WAS BETWEEN US NEVER HAPPENED." "THAT'S THE BEST SUGGESTION YOU'VE HAD IN YOUR INTIRE LIFE." "MY GOD YOUR SUCH A BICH."_

"_TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE YOU COCKY, ARROGANT BASTARD." "WHY CANT YOU SEE THAT I'M TELLING THE TRUHT?"_

"_BECAUSE YOU WOULDN'T KNOW WHAT THE TRUTH WAS IF IT BIT YOU IN THE ASS!" "OH GET OFF YOUR HIGH HORSE OH POWERFUL QUEEN OF RIGHTEOUSNESS" HE SPAT WITH A MOCKING BOW. _

"_OHH THAT'S RICH OH MIGHT SON OF IWPITCH YOU THINK THAT BECAUSE YOU HAVE POWERS YOU RULE THE WORLD WELL GUESS WHAT YOU NOT THAT ALL POWERFUL." "OH SO NOW THIS ABOUT ME HAVING POWERS?"_

"_NO THIS IS ABOUT YOU FORGETTING THAT YOUR POWERS CAN KILL YOU. DO YOU WANT TO BE TWENTY ONE AND LOOK LIKE YOU SHOULD BE RETIRING FROM A JOB. MY GOD WHY DO HAVE TO USE SO MUCH."_

"_BECAUSE MAYBE YOU'LL NOTICE THAT I USE TO TRY AND GET YOU TO COME BACK BUT YOU STUBBORN HEADED FOOL YOU NEVER DID. "_

"_AND WHY WOULD YOU WANT BE BQCK?""BECAUSE I LOVE YOU " "WELL I LOVE YOU TOO!_

_As we argued we had got closer and closer until we were about an inch apart both of us breathing each others air. I could taste him on my lips, his sweat yet spicy tingle that was him. I remember how soft his lips were before and knew they we still as silky smooth. I looked into his endless blue eyes and was lost we still were gravitating toward each other only a centimeter of air separated us from each other. Reid moved his head and lightly brush his lips against mine and right as we went in for the big dramatic kiss _

"_Well, Well, Well what do we have here?"_

_**I wont update if I don't get more than ten reviews I've been very disappointed just cuz u add me to ur favs doesn't count I like reviews **_

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

_Punk Dog Demoness__, __twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster_

_Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88, Koikokoro, itsfarfromnormal, twinkletin24, Angel JJK, tinkab, JENJEN87, shaybay55, wintertwist87, flame-dragon2, Crazyarmywife, hb vampp, avidswimmer09 , Bill Kaulitz 4 Life, spike1159, Trickster 707, EastAngels2009 ,purple-cookie-monster_

_, _


	12. Fireside Chat

A/n Hey can you believe I actually have time to write im still a little disappointed with reviews so im serious no more until I get at least five . To all my wonderful readers keep on reading. Also I'm dedicating a new character to Jackie and jess and Nikki !

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx _As we argued we had got closer and closer until we were about an inch apart both of us breathing each others air. I could taste him on my lips, his sweat yet spicy tingle that was him. I remember how soft his lips were before and knew they we still as silky smooth. I looked into his endless blue eyes and was lost we still were gravitating toward each other only a centimeter of air separated us from each other. Reid moved his head and lightly brush his lips against mine and right as we went in for the big dramatic kiss _

"_Well, Well, Well what do we have here?"_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Well, Well, Well what do we have here?"_

_Both me and Reid turned to see Pouge standing in the middle of the doorway with a smug look on his face. To my surprise Reid made a growling sound from the back of his throat. Pouge's smile just widened as he raised his hands in mock surrender and slowly back away . We stood in silence for a few minutes and as we did I realized what a huge mistake I was about to make. Reid suddenly turned to me, his signature smirk on his face. His hand landed on my hips and he drew his face closer to mine. I smiled and played along putting my own smirk to use. _

"_Did you enjoy that Mr. Garwin?" I said in a seductive tone. _

_He nodded his head. "Very much." his voice was strained and I could tell he was aroused by our close intimacy ._

_I drew closer to him then I thought possible. It was almost as if we were one I put my lips a centimeters from his and said "Good, because that the closest you will every get to me."_

_With that I sly turned out of the room and left him standing there not even daring myself to turn and see the look on his face. For some reason I felt disappointed and guilty but then I quickly remembered why I was here. _

_God Stupid teenage hormones stupid Reid and his sexiness, and stupid World for making my life so damn difficult all the time., And just as I had my mental rant my phone began to buzz. I quickly picked up._

"_Hello." I spat to whom ever was on the other end._

"_well Nice to talk to you too!" "Sorry Nicky." _

"_You're forgiven for now just make it up to me with a shot when I land."_

_I smiled same old Nicky. "You were able to get a flight?" _

"_yeah I should be in by seven." "Do you need me to pick you up?" _

"_No I'm going to buy a car when I get there and I have the address so I'll be there around nine I'd imagine. Also I will be in rolling At Spencer's as A teaching Aid being as I'm out of high school."_

"_Really!!!" "Yes, I'll be there soon baby so just try and hang in a little longer." she spoke with out any sarcasm it was completely sincere._

"_I'll try Nicky." "Bye Baby girl I'll see you in the morning." "bye."_

_With that I slammed my phone shut and ran my fingers trough my hair and took a deep breath to calm my nerves down a little. I had I job to do so I quickly made my way to Uncle Wayne's study. As I walked in I was Uncle Wayne sitting in a brown leather chair facing the fire with a far away look in his eyes and a glass of Whiskey in his hand. The room was dark and the fire as a shadow over half of his body. I could see the reflection of the flames in the glass he held. I softly walked into the room but even though I didn't make a sound he could sense me being there._

"_Are you busy?" I asked in a low whisper._

_Without even looking my way he began to speak with toned that sounded as if he was far away instead of here in his study. "Your parents weren't killed by the hunter were they?"_

_Hi question caught me completely off guard. Had he figured out what had really happen, or was he taking a stab in the dark trying to get me to tell him what really happened._

"_Why would you ask me that?" I asked my tone suspicious._

_A pregnant silence took over the two of us as he lifted the glass to his lips and took a huge sip of the Whiskey, still staring into the abyss of the fire. The flames seem to dance and flicker in wild uncontrollable patterns as if they were about to jump out towards me. But yet at the same time the room seemed to grow darker with the thick atmosphere._

"_We both know the truth don' t we Abigail? What really happened to your parents. What you are. Who you are. And more importantly what is going to happened to you." He said all of this in a way that it seemed as if the flames had pulled him into a trance and once again he took a sip from his glass._

_I was shocked that he knew no one was supposed to know. "Does this mean I'm no longer welcomed here?" _

_He chuckled and with that it seemed the trance had been lifted out of the dark room and I could fully see Uncle Wayne's face. His strong jaw, his pouted lips, His honey eyes the ones Pouge had inherited along with his honey colored hair that was sleeked back but you could still the hint of gray whether it be from natural aging or the consequence of his powers._

"_No matter what happens Abby you will Always be my goddaughter, my niece, my family. And I protect my family to the best of my ability."_

"_You know there's is no protecting me from my destiny, No matter how much power you have these will always be greater." _

"_I know but I can try and find away to um make it easier for you if you would like or maybe even find a way to prolong it." _

"_Why prolong the inevitable? I've known about this for years. Since I arrived in England. I accepted it there's no reason to try and give me false hope for something I know must and will happen."_

"_you've grown since you've been sent away and I just don't mean in age."_

"_I had to if I'm to live the life destined for me. I can't afford and weaknesses or distractions. My friend Nicole is coming she and I are the last of our kind may she stay here until she can get settled in the dorms?"_

_He turned to look at me finally. "of course she may." I nodded my head and quickly walked over to my uncle. I kissed him on the cheek "good night Uncle Wayne." "Good night baby. Sleep well." I began to make my way to the door when Uncle Wayne stopped me. "I'm so sorry this has to happen to you Abby You're to sweet for this to happen to. And remember you are loved never let anyone tell you otherwise"_

_I was surprised by the declaration but I understood I would need all the support I could get in the months to come. "It's not your fault and I know I love you as well make sure they know that when the time comes." "I will."_

_I quickly left the room and ran up stairs to my room to get changed into my pajamas and I quickly check the protection spells and slat line. I looked to see if I could strengthen it but I knew should save my powers and not use them in vast amounts. _

_I fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow but I was quickly spun into my past._

_***Flashback./ dream****_

_I was sitting in class along with Nikki Beth and other listening to Mrs. Peters Drone on and on about how the earth is dieing when all of a sudden I felt something it the back of my head. I looked and saw the new guy pointing to the floor. I looked to see a crumpled ball of paper right by my leg. I quickly picked it up before Mrs. Peters could see it. I opened it read._

"_Hey I'm new and I don't know my way around town maybe you could help me."_

_I smirked he was kind of cute so I quickly wrote down_

"_only if there's dinner involved." I quickly past it back to him. He read it looked at me smirked and then went to write something down and quickly sent It sailing across the air. Due to my days of softball I caught it mid air and also while Mrs. Peters back was turned._

_I quickly opened it and it read. "I'd be honored though I think we should start with names. Names Chase Collins!." I smiled _

_And wrote down my name along with meet me at the fountain at 5 I'll show you were you can get good American food.' _

_I sent the note flying again and little did I know that that day was the day I signed my death certificate._

**Hey I'll be leaving for vacation and I don't know when I'll be able to update so enjoy this!**

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I'm leaving it there hope you like and will update soon thanks you to_

Punk Dog Demoness, twinkletin24, faydiablo, Defective Toaster

Sk8terGurl315, ILuvOdie, kmp1191,Thorn555,wildchild1129, leila4195Bella Patricks, LadyxMuderxGates, 0-Jackie-0, Angel1224, Redunicorn2, brunette-in-black, casey21791, Siren to the Werewolves, BeautifullyBroken91,RANSAD88, Koikokoro, itsfarfromnormal, twinkletin24, Angel JJK, tinkab, JENJEN87, shaybay55, wintertwist87, flame-dragon2, Crazyarmywife, hb vampp, avidswimmer09 , Bill Kaulitz 4 Life, spike1159, Trickster 707, EastAngels2009 ,purple-cookie-monster, bookworm125, JessicaJo, Siren to the Werewolves, JENJEN87, yankeebecky, katespc123, TAYLORandTOBYfreak88, scarletcantley, mia1601

_, _


	13. i'M SORRY

HEY EVERYONE I'M SOOOO SORRY IT BEEN SO LONG BUT I WAS BUSY THIS SUMMER AND WHEN I GOT HOME MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN AND I LOST EVERYTHING SO I HAD NOT CHAPYERS AND WHAT'S WORSE NO WORD TO WRITE IN SO NOW I'VE FINALLY DOWNLOADED IT SO I WILL HAVE A STORY FOR YOU SOON I SWEAR


	14. Biting me in the ass

_I quickly opened it and it read. "I'd be honored though I think we should start with names. Name's Chase Collins." I smiled _

_And wrote down my name along with meet me at the fountain at 5 I'll show you were you can get good American food.' _

_I sent the note flying again and little did I know that that day was the day I signed my death certificate._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Continuation of the flash backs_

_We sat at the diner laugh and smiling it seemed so unreal. I was happy for once, me grade were good and my parents were home for more than a month, I had great friends, and finally a loving and understanding boyfriend. "You know I'm never going to hurt you, Abbey like that Reid kid. I care about you and I would never ever want to hurt you." He smiled and held my hand I looked deep into his eyes "I know that Chase, you know I think you are the best thing that has ever happened to me." He looked at me and cocked his head to the side in a confused manner. "Then why won't you let me in Abbey?" _

_I sighed, "Because I've never been happy for too long and I'm scared that if I let you in and truly start to care about you, then you'll be ripped away from me like everything else so far has been, and I don't know if I could stand that happening again." I looked away from him and down at my hand, until he put his finger under my chin and looked me in the eyes and said "I'm not going anywhere Abbey. I Love you and I don't say that lightly." _

"_I think I love you too." How foolish I was because soon it all went to hell._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_I was slammed against a wall. "Did you really think I was after you for your looks?" The sick voice called out. He grabbed at my throat and forced me to look in his eyes. "Why your power of course well that and the rest of the elements as well." _

_I seethed "Over my dead body." The grip on my throat tightened causing me to see spots. He growled, "That can be arranged you know." I looked straight into his eyes and said "I'm not scared of you." I clawed at the hand around my throat trying to loosen his grip._

_He smirked and his eyes bled black, "Then let see what does."_

_Suddenly flashes of the boys flashed into my head then to my parents and the girls and finally to me in a room all alone in the dark. As soon as it started I was back with Chase in the alley. "So your biggest fear is that you will lose control over your powers and kill all those you love leaving you all alone in this world." He smirked and dropped me. My hand quickly went to rub my throat. He quickly fisted my hair and said "I can arrange all of that."_

_I spit on him and he slapped me I was now on my hands and knees. He crouched down so he was eye level with me and grabbed my face forcing me to look at him again. "I'll be seeing you very soon," he angrily pressed his lips to mine and pulled away. "Sweetheart." He spat. "Fuck you." I rasped out. He stood up and frowned and the last thing I felt was him kicking me in the face and my world going black. (Flashback end)_

I sprang up in my bed with a cold sweat raking through my body. I felt as if I couldn't breathe, as I tried to get out of the bed and head for the dresser, but I knew this wasn't one of my old panic attacks. I felt my blood begin to boil and skin tingle, my eyes start to fade black, and I screamed not with pain but fear.

I panted, this couldn't be happening, not again. "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I heard a thump coming from my door, and someone yell my name. The pain began to seep through as I felt myself losing control. I heard the sound of the door breaking and someone yell my name.

I felt a cooling touch on my head. "Calm down Abby, it is okay don't panic. Remember your control don't let him win." The voice spoke. "Fell my power flowing through and entwining with yours. Breathe just breathe."

I tried but I could feel my eyes glassing over and it was getting darker. "Don't you dare! Come on sweetie open your eyes, you lose everything if you let it take over. Come on you've worked too hard to let him win now. Open your eyes and look at me baby."

The burning began to subside, and as I opened my eyes my vision began to clear, I could breathe better, and my heart rate slowed down. "That's my girl!" I Smiled "Hey Nikki."

A/n thanks so much everyone for being so patient Once again sorry!!


End file.
